For the Love of Quidditch
by theravenclawquill
Summary: After Cedric's death, Cho finds herself struggling with grades, misery, and even...Quidditch. When Draco Malfoy is assigned to coach Cho back to star seeker status, will he be exactly what Cho needs to help her move on?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters, names, settings, etc etc. belong to the ingenious, creative J.K. Rowling!

Cho Chang veered to the right, chasing after her Snitch as it whisked off behind a tree. She was vaguely aware that the sun was long gone and the Hogwarts grounds were nearly empty, but she continued to fly, feeling the wind through her long black hair. She swerved to avoid a tree, and circled around it, searching for the little golden ball. Nothing. Finally, she spotted it descending toward the ground and raced after it. But she was too late. As the Snitch disappeared from view, Cho slowed her broom and slumped onto it, sighing deeply.

Tears stung Cho's eyes. _That's the third school Snitch I've lost! _she thought angrily, skillfully bringing her Comet 260 to the ground. She tumbled into a heap onto the grass and buried her head in her arms. _I can't do anything right! _Cho cried inside. _Ever since, ever since…_

Suddenly, she heard footsteps approaching, and she looked up at once. A pair of golden eyes appeared in the dark, followed by spiky grey hair and a billowing cloak.

"Madam Hooch," Cho sighed in relief. "Good evening, Professor."

Madam Hooch shook her head and smiled slightly. "Ms. Chang, while your passion for Quidditch is admirable, you should really be heading back to your dorm. Come on now, chivvy along." She held out a hand, but Cho looked away.

"Professor," Cho started, feeling heat rise in her cheeks. She took a deep breath and exhaled hurriedly, "I think I need help with Quidditch."

Madam Hooch opened her mouth to say something, but only sighed. Wearily, she picked up Cho's broom and subconsciously examined it. Cho stood up, wiping her tears with her sleeve.

"Please, Professor," Cho begged. "I've been flying horribly. I don't want to be kicked off the team."

Finally, the hawk-like flying Professor said, sighing, "All right, Ms. Chang, I'll try to find you a personal trainer. Now please, hurry to bed, it's getting late." Madam Hooch handed the Comet 260 back and gestured Cho in the direction of the castle. Cho went, grinning, thanking Madam Hooch with every backwards glance.

As she reached the warmth of the Hogwarts castle, Cho breathed deeply and smiled. _A coach!_ she thought excitedly. As she ran, her footsteps echoing in the empty corridor, she tried to ignore her pestering thoughts. _Come on, Cho, _an annoying voice in the back of her head teased. _Deep down, you know you're hoping it'll be Harry. _

"No. I. don't. Shut. up," Cho whispered through gritted teeth as she kept running. _How horrible could I be? _Cho thought despairingly. _I can't do that to Cedric. No, I can't like Harry. I can't! I can't just leave Cedric behind. I can't forget him so soon. _

Cho turned the corner and climbed the stairs two at a time, stopping at the Ravenclaw portrait to collect her meddlesome thoughts.

Saturday evening found Cho sitting by the edge of the lake, sighing disappointedly as she glanced at her watch. Madam Hooch had promised her that the appointed coach would meet her at 5:00. _5:17,_ Cho read. _I'll give the irresponsible prat 3 more minutes._ She stood up irritably. _Might as well go for a warm up jog, _she thought. Cho pulled her long, silky hair into a messy ponytail and then started off slowly around the lake.

As she accelerated, she breathed a lungful of fresh, English air and her trainers pounded the dirt and grass. She noticed just how much she loved to run, how free it made her feel and how the wind blasted in her ears. _If only I could run like this forever, away from all my problems,_ Cho thought, pumping her legs until they burned. Her hair band snapped, and her hair whipped in a random mess behind her. Cho grinned as the scenery around her blurred. She was unstoppable. Her lungs were about to burst, yet she never felt so liberated.

As Cho saw her broom and seeker glove slowly getting closer, she reluctantly slowed her speed and brought herself to a halt. Her heart pounded, and she rested her hands on her legs to catch her breath. Suddenly, she was aware of white, alien trainers in front of her face.

Cho slowly followed the trainers upward, seeing immaculate pants, followed by a green Quidditch uniform, and finally, to her disgust, a pale, blond, smug boy.

"Nice of you to join me," Draco Malfoy sneered. "I can't believe the great Cho Chang needs my help! Ha, wait till Potter hears about this." He snickered evilly.

"No," Cho whispered in disbelief. _Madam Hooch chose him!_ "Oh no. No, no, no, no, no," Cho repeated, backing up and gathering her things. "No, I don't need this." She brushed past Malfoy's tall figure and stomped back in the direction of the school. _I am NOT giving this arrogant, conceited fifth year the satisfaction of knowing he's better than me._

"Bad idea," Malfoy drawled from behind, stopping Cho in her tracks. "Do you really want to keep looking like an idiot in front of everyone during matches? Because that's what everyone in Slytherin is saying behind your back, Chang."

Cho's heart pounded in her throat. _Is that really what everyone's saying? Are they all laughing at me? I can't believe this!_ Anger boiled in the pit of her stomach and she stomped back up to Malfoy. She fought to stay calm, but her brown eyes radiated her hurt.

"Good choice," Malfoy spat. "I wouldn't want St. Potter or the rest of the Gryffin-dorks laughing at me at the next Quidditch match, either." He smirked wickedly, knowing he got to her.

Cho's face hardened, and her lip quivered dangerously. She stared at Malfoy for a second, and with one swift movement, kneed him somewhere unpleasant. He keeled over, dropping his broom and groaning in pain. Cho took this opportunity to step on his hunched-over figure. "Why are you doing this anyway, Malfoy?" she asked icily, arms folded. He glared daggers up at her and struggled to stand up.

"Hey," he spat. "Purely out of the goodness of my heart." He leaned against his attractive broom for support.

Cho scoffed and rolled her eyes. She highly doubted Malfoy even had a heart to begin with.

"That, and Madam Hooch gave Slytherin 40 points." He laughed, but it came out more as a painful wheeze.

"Whatever," Cho grumbled. "Let's just get this over with." She hopped on her broom and flew as high up as possible, away from Malfoy. Unfortunately, he soon followed, showing off as he tossed a Remembrall up and down with one hand and held his broom with the other. Cho rolled her eyes.

Draco Malfoy was one of those people who were terrible and hateful, but annoyingly handsome at the same time. His piercing grey eyes and his white blond hair that caught the sunlight only accentuated his sharp features and gave him an aristocratic look. He was a guy you hated to look at, but always found yourself doing so anyway.

And Cho found herself doing so.

She shook her head violently to refocus. Malfoy was drawling confidently, "…and since you're obviously not up to using a real Snitch, I'm going to throw this Remembrall and you're going to _attempt_ to catch it." He placed a particular emphasis on 'attempt' and Cho seethed.

Malfoy drew his arm back and with a grunt, sent the Remembrall soaring into the distance.

Bending low over her broom, Cho zoomed after it, making sure to knock into Malfoy on her way. Her eyes narrowed as she flew at the clear ball, which was losing speed. Hand outstretched, she dove after it as it fell quickly. _Almost…there…_ Cho strained to reach it, noticing the ground rising faster and faster. _Come on, come on…Shit!_ She cursed as she pulled out of the dive, helplessly watching as the Remembrall fell and fell and finally shattered loudly against the ground. Cho ran a hand through her hair, considering fleeing instead of having to witness Malfoy's smug face. But she took a breath and boldly flew back to her coach, dreading what was coming.

"Well, I'm not going to sugarcoat it, Chang," Malfoy drawled haughtily as she approached. "You. Suck. Merlin! You make Goyle look like a good seeker."

Cho, who was already enraged by her own miss, was only inflamed by Malfoy's remark. Caught up in her rage, she reached into her Quidditch robes for her wand and furiously cursed Malfoy with a well-placed Bat-Bogey Hex. He lost balance on his broom as he reached for his own wand, wobbling dangerously and cussing fluently at Cho. At the last possible moment, he regained control and muttered the counter curse, restoring his hexed face back to normal.

"You're so bloody violent, you jumped-up Ravenclaw freak!" Malfoy yelled hatefully, bringing himself to a landing on the ground.

Cho refused to be intimidated and yelled back, "Well, you keep insulting me, you self-centered, immature Slytherin!" She landed beside him.

Malfoy was about to retort, inciting a full-on fight, but at that moment, Professor Snape exited the castle. He noticed the row going on and hurried over to the two students. He placed a crooked hand on Malfoy's shoulder.

"What's going on here?" he asked in his dangerously soft voice.

Malfoy spared Cho a smirk and then said to Snape, "Please, sir, she hexed me! I could have died!" Cho gaped in anger and cried, "Hey, that's not true! He started it! He said Goyle would be a better seeker than me!"

Professor Snape's mouth curled into a faint smirk. "I don't doubt the validity of that statement. 5 points from Ravenclaw for unlawful hexing. Both of you, get going before you kill each other." His beady eyes fixed on Cho.

Cho seethed at the unjustness, but knew better than to retort –she'd already lost 5 points; she wasn't about to lose any more. Instead, she faked a smile and responded, "You are absolutely right, Professor Snape. If you hadn't come along, my superb hexing skills may have finished Malfoy off. He sure owes you a thank you." Her voice dripped with sweet sarcasm. Then, she turned on her heel and coldly walked past the two –Malfoy looking furious and Snape looking blank.

Cho smirked.

(A/N) How was it, guys? I really hope you liked it! Please review, your opinions matter to me:D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Characters/settings/names/etc. borrowed from J.K. Rowling. :

Every Saturday, after Ravenclaw team practices, Cho continued to take lessons with Malfoy. As much as she hated to admit it, Malfoy was actually a decent coach. After two sessions, Cho succeeded in catching all of Malfoy's Remembrall throws. After three more, she could catch most of the Snitches that he let out. He devised strenuous but effective training methods, and Cho felt herself getting stronger and faster. She even felt more comfortable on her broom. But most importantly, she learned how to block out Malfoy's incessant insults.

_Words don't mean anything, words don't mean anything,_ Cho chanted to herself as Malfoy threw makeshift Bludgers while emitting streams of insults at her.

_Wham!_ Pain erupted in Cho's shoulder as a Bludger collided with her. She rubbed her shoulder subconsciously and braced herself for more.

"Man!" Malfoy sneered in frustration. " Merlin, Chang, you move slower than a Stupefied flobberworm!"

Cho's jaw dropped.

_No one,_ Cho fumed. _No one. Calls me slow. Not when running is all I have. _As he geared up to throw another one, Cho decided she finally had had enough. She flew up to Malfoy, anger bubbling within her.

When they were inches apart, Cho said as coldly and quietly as possible, "Do I?" Her voice quivered dangerously with fury, and Malfoy backed up a bit on his broom.

"Race me," Cho hissed at him. "Prove it. Prove that you're more than just hot air. I'll win. I will kick your skinny arse all the way from here to Hogsmeade." With every word, she jabbed a finger at Malfoy's chest.

She saw a brief uncertainty flicker in Malfoy's eyes, but it was quickly replaced with cunning. "Okay," Malfoy said, "But let's make this interesting." He pulled a Snitch out of his robes and opened his palm. The ball stretched its wings slowly and with a soft '_whoosh'_, swiftly sped away. "If you catch it," he added, cocking an eyebrow, "I'll agree to end lessons." Cho must have looked skeptical at that, because Malfoy finished conceitedly, "Don't worry. That won't happen."

The two then sped off at top speed, so fast that people sitting in their common rooms that evening would have noticed a blue and green streak outside their windows for a split second.

The wind stung Cho's cheeks as she flew, but she didn't care. Here it was, finally, her chance to prove that she could be her old self. Her old self that could get good grades, could play Quidditch, and could elicit looks from admiring boys. Somehow, naively, she felt that if she could just catch this Snitch, she would grasp everything good in her life back, that she would be back to her old self. _Before Cedric died._ Cho bit her lip in determination and scanned the darkening sky for the Snitch, which had disappeared from her vision. Suddenly, a devious thought flitted through her mind. Should she?

Cho grinned evilly. She should.

Gasping audibly, she zoomed purposely into Malfoy's field of view and pushed her broom into a steep dive. She saw Malfoy's surprised look as he quickly followed. Laughing inwardly at his gullibility, Cho stretched her hand out for dramatic effect. The ground rose at breakneck speed. _A little longer…_At the last minute, Cho pulled out of the dive, laughing hysterically as she ascended back up into the sky. Tears of laughter threatened to spill out of her eyes, and she clutched at her sides. "Gotcha, Malfoy!" she giggled madly. "I can't believe you fell for that old Wronski Feint! Ahaha!" She found it hard to breathe. Then, after what seemed an eternity, the laughter subsided and Cho exhaled. She searched around for her coach, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Malfoy?" Cho called. "Sheesh, sore loser, no need to hide." Nothing but thick silence answered her. Cho felt a bit of panic start to rise in her. "Malfoy?" she called out again, more fearfully this time. Suddenly, she peered over the front of her broom and screamed.

Malfoy was lying in a crumpled heap on the ground, motionless. Cho immediately flew down to the ground and fell to her knees in front of his body. _Shit, shit, shit_, Cho cursed repeatedly, running a hand through her hair. _What am I going to do!_ Malfoy wasn't breathing. _Oh, Merlin, I've killed him!_ Cho's heart started pounding unbelievably fast, and her head spun, making her feel nauseous. Cho knew she couldn't risk running up to the hospital wing until he had resumed breathing. She tried frantically to remember a Healing charm, any, and fortunately remembered something Professor Flitwick had taught a few weeks ago. _The Air Supplying Charm! Suministro aire! _ Cho remembered in relief. _Yes! _ She reached into her robes for her wand, but felt only the stitched lining of the pockets. _Oh, bloody hell! _Cho fumed, as she remembered that she had left her wand in her dorm in an attempt to control her temper with Malfoy and avoid any more "unlawful hexing." In a panic, she began to dig frantically at her pockets, as if willing her wand to show up. _No, no, no, this can't be happening!_ Tears of horror started to stream down her cheeks as Cho dug through Malfoy's robes as well, finally pulling out a broken wand –the impact of the fall had split Malfoy's gorgeous wand in half. He was starting to turn blue.

_Oh Merlin! _Cho thought, as she leaned down in a last act of desperation. Trying to remember all the films that she had watched on the telly at home, Cho exhaled three times into Malfoy's mouth and allowed a second for the air to move through his lungs. Tears continuing to fall, she didn't stop the cycle until she felt him cough slightly. Color returned to Malfoy's face, but he still didn't open his eyes. Releasing a breath she wasn't aware she was holding, Cho sighed.

Amazed at how well she handled the situation, Cho hurriedly stood and lifted Malfoy into her arms. _Bloody hell, you're a lot heavier than you look,_ Cho grumbled to herself as she staggered against the dead weight. Then, shocked, she mentally slapped herself. _Hello! You almost killed the guy and you're complaining!_ Cho started hastily toward the school and walked as fast as she could up the spiraling staircase to the hospital wing. Breathing hard, she stumbled into the open door, and not waiting to answer Madam Pomfrey's fearful questions, dropped Malfoy into the nearest cot.

"Oh dear, dear," Madam Pomfrey fretted, bustling around Malfoy, while waving her wand and preparing antidotes for abrasions. Cho sank into a nearby chair and buried her face in her hands, crying with relief. _He's going to be okay, calm down, _she scolded herself. To her irritation, it seemed that all she did lately was cry.

"It's okay, dear," Madam Pomfrey reassured Cho while mending Malfoy's broken arm. "You did well, bringing him up here! You shouldn't be crying, you should be giving yourself a pat on the back." Madam Pomfrey smiled.

Cho didn't try to explain that she was crying out of happiness, but simply nodded and bade the nurse good night.

(A/N) Hope you liked Chapter 2! I hope to hear from you guys as well! I would love to know how I'm doing. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Characters/names/settings/etc. belong to J.K. Rowling. Unfortunately. )

Roonil: Thanks so much for all the support! ) You are beyond awesome!

Ryan: Not to worry! I'm not ending any time soon! More chapters to come!

Pinkalarmclock: Yay I made it onto your favorites! That's so great:)

On Sunday morning, Cho woke up a disheveled mess. Her entire body was sore, her face was caked with dried tears, and she was still wearing her cold, sweaty Quidditch robes. In fact, Cho was strongly reminded of the time of the morning after Marietta had thought it would be funny to pour fire-whisky in Cho's pumpkin juice. She climbed slowly out of the four-poster and tested her sore limbs. After cleaning her face and brushing her hair thoroughly, Cho began to feel a bit better. She took out a soft robe from her suitcase and prepared for a quick bath downstairs. But when she pulled her Quidditch robes off, an oddly shaped object rolled out of the pocket and clattered on the floor. A few housemates grumbled from their beds, and Cho hurriedly picked it up. Malfoy's broken wand. _Oops,_ Cho thought. _I should return this. _She decided on postponing the shower and instead put on a sweater and jeans and started toward the hospital wing.

The halls were pretty deserted; not a lot of people would willingly get up early on a Sunday. _Maybe I should pay a visit to the Owlery, finally mail Mum's gift that's sitting in Doraemon's nest,_ Cho thought. She loved the tranquility of the Owlery, and she enjoyed how it always smelled of animals and parchments. _I can use the emptiness to…just think, _Cho told herself, trying to forget just who it was she wanted to think of.

She pushed open the Owlery door as she reached it. _Well, speak of the devil,_ Cho thought grimly. Harry Potter was inside already.

"Hi, Cho," he said quickly.

"Hi!" Cho answered. "I wasn't expecting anyone to be up here yet…" Her glossy brown owl, Doraemon, swooped down with the parcel that it was instructed not to send yet, and gave Cho a questioning hoot. She nodded, tied it onto its leg, and gave it an affectionate pat before it soared off.

"Hey, how's your Quidditch team shaping up?" she asked, attempting to sound as if she wasn't worried about the upcoming match.

"Er," said Harry, "I don't know, honestly. I haven't been to too many practices; Umbridge has been keeping me in detention a lot. "

Cho remembered hearing about Harry's stand against the new, completely foul DADA teacher, Umbridge. Her heart soared at how brave Harry was. That was another thing she loved- _No. _Cho scolded herself firmly. _I don't love Harry! I can't do that to Cedric. _"That Umbridge woman is horrible," Cho said quietly, bringing herself out of her reverie. "You don't deserve all your punishments. You were just telling the truth about how Ced…" Her voice faltered, then strengthened. "How he…died. I thought you were really brave, standing up to that foul woman."

Harry grinned sheepishly, and Cho felt…felt...

Cho gasped softly and clutched at her heart. _What! What? I don't understand this! _Ignoring Harry's confused looks, Cho said nonchalantly, "Oh, haha, silly me! I forgot! I have to.. be somewhere."

She darted quickly out of the Owlery and rested her head against the cool stone of the walls. _What's going on? _she thought. _That smile used to melt my heart! When I made him smile, I would feel warmth travel throughout my body! Those green eyes used to make my knees weak! What's so different about today? Today.. today…I felt nothing. _ Cho took several deep breaths and regained herself. _Don't lose yourself. You still have to see Malfoy. Pull yourself together. _

Cho sniffed and pretended she hadn't just leaned against the wall talking to herself, and then set off for the hospital wing.

Malfoy was asleep when Cho stepped into the white room, but once she placed the wand on his cot and prepared to leave, his intense eyes snapped open.

"Chang," he growled dangerously, briefly noting the wand in his lap. "You! What the bloody hell did you do! What happened! I'll kill you!" He made an attempt to leap out of bed, but then groaned in pain and lay back down. "You're lucky I can barely move," he snarled, clearly wanting to rip Cho from limb to limb.

Cho's mouth opened in disbelief and anger. "Hey! I saved your life!" she cried in his face. A nagging voice in her head reminded her that she also endangered it, but she decided that now was not the best time to bring that up. " You would have died without me," she finished haughtily.

Malfoy laughed unbelievingly. "Yeah, right! Madam Pomfrey told me all you did yesterday was sit by me and cry! Merlin, Chang, you're such a hosepipe! And a bad liar!" He turned his back on Cho.

"Okay," said Cho, fighting to keep her voice calm, "you're obviously in a lot of pain right now, but, seriously, I saved your life."

After a few moments of silence, Malfoy sat up to face her. "What?" he asked, sneering.

Cho sat down in a nearby chair and sighed. "Look," she started quietly to retell the story. "We were going after the Snitch when you, er, fell headfirst into the ground. I didn't notice for a long time, but when I did, you weren't breathing. You were turning quite blue. I had to find a way to restore your breathing, and after I did, I carried you all the way here."

She searched Malfoy's face for a reaction, and he narrowed his eyes. "Why didn't you just leave me there?" he finally smirked. "Life without me –must have sounded pretty appealing to you, right?"

Cho allowed herself a smile. "I thought about it," she admitted airily. He looked scandalized at this, and Cho laughed. "Kidding. I was too stressed to even think about anything else, honestly."

Twirling his ruined wand in his fingers, Malfoy added quietly, "Except for saving my arse."

"Yeah," agreed Cho.

A few awkward moments passed before Malfoy frowned and asked, "Did you catch the Snitch?"

The last thing Cho wanted to do was admit she was feinting the whole time, so she stammered stupidly, "Y-yeah, sure did. Great catch, you know, you should have seen it."

She cringed at the lie, but felt even guiltier, when Malfoy said, "Well, I guess you don't need me anymore then."

"No!" she cried, a little too forcefully. "I mean," she continued softer, "You're extremely helpful." She didn't want to add that she just needed to improve as much as possible before the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match, so Harry wouldn't..._Harry._ Cho frowned again. Her heart didn't skip a beat or speed up. In fact, it just kept beating normally as if she hadn't uttered the revered name. She shook her head, concentrating back on Malfoy.

He was smirking knowingly at Cho. "You mean, you just want to practice as much as possible so you don't make a fool of yourself at the upcoming match in front of St. Potter, right? Then, Merlin, Chang, just come out and _say_ it! Everyone knows already!"

Cho looked startled at how close he pinpointed her incentives. She was about to snap back angrily at him before deciding that already cracking his skull, rib, and arm, was punishment enough. "Are you going to help me or not?" she hissed instead.

A brief silence met her query. Malfoy frowned for a while before whining, "Fiiiine…but just until your match. Madam Pomfrey said I should be out of here in two or three days."

Cho silently cheered. She desperately needed the exercise, and she knew that without external motivation, she would likely stay in her dorm each Saturday, stuffing herself with Acid Pops and chatting. Cho beamed at Malfoy, who was drinking a dark green antidote that was making him grimace. "That's so great! I'll see you next week!" Cho said, standing up and preparing to leave.

"Hey, Chang," Malfoy started uncertainly and quite loudly, as if he was practicing English for the first time. "About yesterday…er…I didn't, I mean, I could've but I didn't…so it was really, you know-"

Cho turned around and chuckled, "In a month or so, when you're ready to tell me this, come find me." She pushed open the door, and right as she was about to close it, saw Malfoy sit up in his cot.

"Thanks for saving me," Malfoy finally mumbled, quite angrily, to the floor.

She smiled.

(A/N) Yay! Chap. 3 is up! Chap. 4 in progress...Hope you guys liked it! Please review with suggestions, comments, etc. I would love to know what my readers think!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I did not invent the following characters/ settings/names, etc. And you may recognize a very small following scene that actually happened to Harry, third year. It does not belong to me either. They all came from the talented mind of J.K. Rowling. :)

Sukuri 99: No worries! More chapters, trust me. ;)

Lilian: Wow, thanks for the compliment! Yup, more chapters to come! Pinky promise!

blackwatermist: Thank you so much for the compliment! And I will update daily…except for this week, because I have finals to "study" for. Yuck, final exams suck, don't they? . :)

**Chapter 4. **

Cho sighed nervously and wrung her hands in her lap, but had no idea why she was so worried. Malfoy had helped her a great deal the past couple of weeks, and she felt that she was a hundred times better at Quidditch than she had been before lessons. Cho mentally reviewed the last class she took; to her immense guilt, Malfoy had said that her strongest skill was Feinting.

"You should try using it against Scar Head –a feint will be your best bet," Malfoy had told her self-assuredly. "But don't even think about trying it at the Ravenclaw-Slytherin match; I know your style. I'll be expecting it." Cho remembered stifling a laugh.

Slowly, Cho brought herself out of her memories and sighed. _I better head on out,_ she thought, feeling butterflies in her stomach the way only Quidditch matches could stimulate them in her. As Cho stood up, she was bombarded with boisterous applause and cheers from the Ravenclaw table. She grinned and lifted her hand modestly. The knot in her stomach slightly lessened.

As she walked out of the Great Hall toward the pitch, she felt Roger Davies, the captain, fall into step beside her. He smiled at Cho, brown eyes crinkling kindly.

"All right?" he asked. "You'll do great, Cho, especially with so many extra training sessions with Malfoy."

Cho smiled back. "Thanks, Roger. I feel pretty confident, I guess." He grinned and nodded.

They walked in comfortable silence until they parted for the changing rooms near the pitch. The weather conditions were almost ideal; blue sky, little wind, and mild sun. Cho laced up her uniform and grabbed her broom, heart pounding. _I need this,_ she thought. _I need to know I'm over him…Cedric. I need to know I can be myself again. _Taking a deep breath, she joined the rest of the team outside as they prepared to enter the pitch.

After ascending into the blue sky with the team, Cho swung her broom to a stop and waited patiently for Madam Hooch to finish reciting the rules. She saw Roger and Angelina Johnson shake hands. Then…

_Tweet._ The whistle blew, and Cho sped upward, planning to look around for a glimpse of gold. She noticed Harry doing the same across the pitch. The small breeze fluttered around Harry's robes and ruffled his untidy hair. He was circling around slowly, face intense with concentration. Cho waited for the imminent heart-pounding, palm-sweating, and giggling spells that usually came over her when she was around Harry.

But none came.

Getting her head back in the game, Cho scanned each inch of the pitch carefully. "Johnson with the Quaffle!" Lee Jordan was yelling excitedly from his commentator podium. "Swerves past Bradley, ducks –wow! – two Bludgers! she aims…shoots…SCORES! Yes! Gryffindor leads 20 to 0! Good job, Angelina! Good thing someone has skills out there!" Professor McGonagall undoubtedly shot him a harsh look, because he continued a bit less enthused afterwards.

Cho continued studying the game extensively. Harry was still lingering above the pitch, looking for the Snitch.

"…And Ron Weasley blocks an attempt by Davies with a well practiced Bristle Kick!" came Lee's thunderous voice. "Oh yes! Now, on the other side of the field, Katie Bell scores! Gryffindor now leads 40 to 0! All right!"

Ravenclaw was falling steadily behind. _It's now or never, _Cho thought grimly.

She gritted her teeth and zoomed toward Harry, hand outstretched. As she passed his confused figure, Cho made a convincing grab by his ear and then pushed into a nosedive toward the ground. She soon heard the wind of Harry's broom speed behind her. He had fallen for it.

Swerving around the goal hoops and up and down, Cho led Harry on a wild goose chase for near a minute. While Harry concentrated on Cho's every move, Cho's feint allowed her to fly freely around the field searching for the Snitch. Finally, after skillfully leading Harry behind the stands, she finally spotted the golden flash of the Snitch hovering near the Slytherin spectators.

"Bradley!" Cho yelled at the dark haired Ravenclaw Beater as she sped past him. "Get rid of Harry!"

Bradley nodded in understanding and geared up to aim the huge Bludger at Harry. Cho didn't have time to turn around, but the halfhearted cheers from the Gryffindor section told her that Harry had dodged the Bludger but had fallen out of course with Cho. _Good,_ Cho thought. Her plan had worked. For now.

The Snitch was still flitting quickly above the Slytherin stand. Cho bent forward on her broom to speed up. _Don't… move_, she commanded the Snitch nervously as she stretched her arm out. The Snitch was now so close that Cho could count the golden feathers in its wings. _Please,_ Cho silently pleaded. _Let me catch this Snitch... I want to know I'm healed. I want to know that I can move on…_

Then, right before Cho made a grab for the Snitch, it quickly darted down toward the Slytherin students, who were staring upward at the Ravenclaw seeker. Cho cursed loudly, much to the amusement of some students, and she immediately dived into the stands. The Snitch was now flying dangerously close to a fifth year named Pansy Parkinson. Cho decided to wait for it to fly back in the air, but the sight of Harry catching up to her again incited her to act instantly.

Cho sped up and then slowly rose to kneel on the Comet, left hand gripping the broom tightly and right hand extended. Cho continued "surfing" this way over the head of the Slytherins until the Snitch was practically in her hand. _Almost…there! _ Cho's heart pounded so violently now that she thought she was going to explode if the anticipation continued any longer. _COME ON! _ Cho screamed inwardly, broom flying at top speed. She grabbed for the golden ball.

…And caught it.

A few moments passed before Cho realized what had happened. She simply stared at her enclosed fist, mouth agape. _I did it. I finally did it, _Cho sighed, with a mixture of relief and rejuvenated happiness that she hadn't felt in over a year. _I've finally moved on. _

Wanting to make sure she had actuallycaught it, Cho tightened her grip on the cold ball as she flew toward the center of the pitch. Her teammates gave her a confused look at first, but then Cho grinned and thrust her fist enthusiastically into the air to reveal the Snitch inside it.

"Cho Chang has caught the Snitch!" Lee Jordan's voice filled the stadium. "Ravenclaw wins!"

The cheers that met her immediately after were so deafening that Cho cheered along with them, in spite of herself. Blue and silver clad students rose to their feet, waving banners and roaring at the top of their lungs. The rest of the Ravenclaw team bore down on Cho and began to cheer, high-fiving and hugging her so hard that she almost fell off her broom. "Yeah! Yeah!" Roger Davies yelled over and over again, yanking Cho's arm into the air and swinging her around to face the rest of the cheering spectators. Immense euphoria and jubilation bubbled within Cho, and she couldn't stop grinning. She knew that this moment would forever be a turning point in her life.

After changing out of her Quidditch robes, Cho excitedly headed back to Ravenclaw, practically skipping. She knew the partying inside the common room would continue until the wee hours of morning, and she was eager to join them, as she would be the motive for celebration. As Cho turned the corner to climb the stairs, she spotted Malfoy walking back to his own common room. Cho felt odd excitement tingle down her spine. She owed Malfoy an enormous thank-you –after all, he had helped with her amazing win.

Cho ran back down to meet him, grinning from ear to ear. Upon reaching him, Cho threw her arms around his neck and squealed excitedly, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! How can I ever repay you!"

Malfoy tensed, then pushed Cho away awkwardly, looking slightly red.

"Whatever," he drawled. "It's just one more achievement I can add to my list: Amazing Quidditch Coach. Taking a lost cause like you and changing you into a winner was damn near impossible, but I managed to accomplish it!"

Cho was still too animated to allow Malfoy's arrogance to dampen her high spirits. "Yeah, okay!" Cho agreed. _What he's saying is true, anyway,_ Cho admitted to herself. "Thank you so much, Malfoy," she continued. "You seriously saved me from myself, I mean, you have _no_ idea. Thank you sooo much!" She started to give Malfoy another huge hug, but he quickly dodged her outstretched arms and coughed slightly.

"Er, yeah, whatever," Malfoy said uncomfortably, running a hand through his flawless blond hair.

The two stared at each other for a while before Cho broke the silence.

"Well, I'm going to go wash up," Cho said. "I just wanted to thank you, Malfoy. You seriously…you seriously saved my life."

_He did save me,_ Cho realized incredulously, surprised at the words that had just flowed out of her mouth. _He saved me from my depression, from my isolation, from my broken heart. Just by showing me that I could excel at something! That I could excel at Quidditch, the love of my life before I met Cedric. Malfoy saved me by pulling me out of the sadness consuming me by giving me a taste of the happiness I felt before. _Cho smiled to herself. _Welcome back, old self,_ she sighed contentedly.

Malfoy was watching Cho closely with his grey eyes, as if just realizing something himself. There was another silence, but not so uncomfortable. The sunlight shone through the tall stone windows, illuminating both Malfoy's and Cho's silky hair. Birds chirped and playing first years laughed in the distance, yet it was tranquil and quiet.

"And you saved mine." Malfoy finally said. "We're even."

With that, he turned and walked briskly around the corner, Slytherin robes billowing around his feet.

**(A/N)** Yay, Chapter 4 is posted! How was it? I understand the ending might have been a bit confusing to non-diehard HP fans, but I'll give you a clue: _Wizard's Debt. _Well, please review :) Thanks for R&R-ing, readers that did! You really give me a great idea of what you guys like! Thanks so much, I really appreciate it! Snaps for you! ;) Chapter 5 will be up soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Settings/names/characters/etc, belong to J.K. Rowling, my hero. :D

Roonil: Thanks again for all your support! You really make my day every time I update! By the way, you're right! Good job:D

Lilian: Thanks for reviewing again! Yup, I'm adding more. Of course!

Sukuri 99: You're hilarious. :D Don't worry, they won't kiss. Yet. Or not. Haha. ;D Hey, your name is Jessica, too? Yay, that's so awesome!

Keely: Thanks for the review! Yeah, C/D is an odd pairing, but I love it for some reason :D

**Chapter 5.**

That night, after the last of the celebrating Ravenclaws had gone upstairs and the common room emptied, Cho found herself falling into a fitful and restless sleep. Malfoy's words turned over and over in her head. _I had almost forgotten! _ Cho thought. _Wizard's Debt! I can't believe Malfoy remembered it before I did! I saved his life, binding myself to him. So, from the moment I saved Malfoy, he was bound to save me! Or was it the other way around?... Funny the way things work out…or was it always meant to happen, because of ancient Wizard's Debt?_ Cho's head pounded uncomfortably, and she turned onto her stomach, burying her face into her sweaty pillow. Slowly, after what seemed like hours, Cho began to fall asleep…

Cho suddenly awoke to find herself walking onto the Quidditch pitch with her broom and seeker gloves in hand. _What am I doing out here? Did I sleepwalk here? Probably. _ Surely enough, the sky was pitch black, with several gleaming stars. The wind ran through Cho's hair, causing her to inhale. _It's so peaceful,_ she thought.

Just as Cho contemplated going for a midnight run, she saw a figure slowly approaching in the darkness. She quickly thought of an alibi just in case it was a professor or a Head Boy or Girl.

It was neither. After a while, the boy slowly came into view.

"Cedric?" Cho whispered, voice quivering with a mixture of fear, disbelief, and happiness. "Surely, it can't…be you?" But there was no mistaking the windswept brunette hair, strong brown eyes, and confident stride. Cedric Diggory stopped in front of Cho. His mouth curled into a wide grin, but he did not move or say anything else.

"Cedric!" Cho dropped everything, ran to him, and threw herself into his arms.

_Crash._ But Cho fell straight through the figure onto the hard ground, as if he was purely air. "No," Cho whispered, horrified, staggering to her feet. "No… you're a ghost, aren't you?"

Cedric shook his head, but finally spoke. "I'm so proud of you, Cho," he said, smiling at her. Caught up in her intense emotions at hearing his voice again, Cho burst into silent tears. "No, don't be…" Cho said breathlessly.

Suddenly, Cedric reached out a hand and brushed Cho's tears from her face.

"Do you feel it?" Cedric asked softly, gazing at her. "Do you feel my touch?"

Weeping harder than ever, Cho shook her head softly. "No, I don't," she whispered, almost inaudibly. "I don't feel anything."

Surprisingly, after she said this, Cedric smiled. "I didn't want you to be so torn after my death," he said. "But I watched you, and for so long, you…were different. You didn't smile as much, you didn't laugh as much, and it was driving me mad. You seemed so miserable, and I hated myself for causing such sadness in you. I wanted you to move on and recover –turn back into the girl I fell in love with. I want you to be happy again, Cho, don't worry about me! As long as you're happy, I will be happier than you will ever know. You did great at Quidditch today. I want you to be happy like you were today. Forever." Cedric smiled slightly at Cho, who had unknowingly stopped crying.

Cho sniffled, and Cedric brought her into an embrace. Cho felt her heart lighten, as if a huge burden had suddenly evaporated. She tried to feel the warmth of Cedric's hug, but felt nothing at all. "Thank you, Cedric," Cho said sadly into his nonexistent robes. "I'll always remember you."

"No, thank you Cho," Cedric replied softly. "If you ever need me…"

Suddenly, Cho felt Cedric's body become very much solid, and the warmth she had so desperately craved seeped through her body. Cho felt freer than she had ever felt before, and a feeling of ecstasy spread throughout her. It felt as if everything Cho had needed, had lacked since Cedric's death, came rushing back into her in a surge of intensity. She felt waves of joy flow through her veins, waves of contentment through her heart. Cho finally, after so long, finally felt… complete.

"Oh, Cedric," Cho started to say, looking up into his face. But the words died on her lips.

Because it wasn't Cedric. It was Malfoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(A/N) **Sorry x 100 for the uber short chapter, you guys! Believe me, I SOOO wanted to write more, but unfortunately, I have a chemistry final tomorrow. >:\ I hate that class and that teacher with a fiery passion, let me tell you. ok.(/rant) ;D well, I know I'm going to get an earful from some of you, ;D, but trust me! Chapter 6 will be up in no time! Meanwhile, R&R! Amuse me with what you think will be happening next! dun dun dun :D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Characters/settings/names/thewholeworld/etc. belong to the talented mrsJKrowling. :)

Roonil: Yep, it was a dream:) Good job, you're like my story psychic! Yay, you're awesome!

Wako: Wow, thanks for the review! I'm so glad you like the pairing:)

Sukuri99: Ahaha, that's so funny, I just had a mental image of two girls ripping out each other's hair and this guy just leaning against a wall watching. oh my gosh, that's hilarious.

Quillqueen: Thanks for the review! I'm so happy to find more D/C supporters! Your story's awesome:)

**Chapter 6.**

For the next few weeks, Cho tried her hardest to avoid the fifth year Slytherin that had invaded her dreams that night. Unsurprisingly, Cho slept a lot better after that dream, and felt herself return to her normal self. Now that Cedric had given her his blessing to move on, her grades improved, and she didn't feel guilty when guys looked at her anymore. Plus, she felt genuinely happy again, not just, as if she was wearing a mask that hid her true sadness. In fact, as her life returned to its original pattern, Cho felt more and more determined to detach herself from Malfoy.

_He's just part of my past,_ Cho told herself, as she worked on a Charms assignment with Marietta in Flitwick's class. _The past that I'm going to forget. It was just a fluke that he was in my dream. It was just because, yes, just because he was the last boy I thought about. And that was just because I was grateful for what he did. It doesn't mean I like him, or anything! How preposterous!_

Against her will, Cho remembered the intense emotion she had felt while she was with Malfoy in the dream. _Nothing's ever made me feel like that before…_ Cho thought, biting her lip. But she decided to shake it off.

The bell rang, and Cho packed up, preparing to make her way to lunch. As she exited the classroom, she found herself smack dab in the middle of an odd assortment of people she was less than happy to see.

"5 points for contradicting me, McMillan," Draco Malfoy was saying, smirking evilly at a tall Hufflepuff boy. "And Weasley, 5 points for having your shirt untucked. 5 points because I don't like you, Potter. Oh yeah! And 10 points because you're a Mudblood, Granger, I forgot…"

At this, the boys in the group visibly desired to do nothing but jump and beat Malfoy to a pulp, but Hermione held them back, whispering fervently in their faces.

Cho's blood boiled with fury at Malfoy and sympathy for Hermione. Truth be told, Hermione Granger wasn't Cho's favorite person in the world, mainly because Harry always seemed to like her so much. However, Cho now found all animosity toward Hermione gone, and oddly likewise, all interest in Harry gone.

Shouldering her book bag with fierce determination, Cho strode toward the group of students and, grabbing Malfoy by the neck of his robes, spun him around.

"Hey! What did you just call her?" Cho hissed in Malfoy's face.

He gave her a surprised but contemptuous look, and then spat defiantly back at Cho, "Mud. Blood. I called her. A. Mudblood. Now if you need any more help understanding the English language, I suggest you find a tutor. For now, get out of my face."

Cho let go of Malfoy in surprise. _Why was he being so mean?_

"Thank you, Cho, but it's all right," said Hermione from behind. "He's said it so many times that I'm immune to it." She smiled thankfully yet a bit wearily at Cho, and then turned to her friends. "Come on, guys, let's get out of here. This hallway's been dirtied by Slytherins." She spared Malfoy an ugly glare, then turned on her heel and left. The boys followed. Cho noticed Harry send her a kind smile, but before she could smile back, he had already left.

So Cho turned back to Malfoy, who was staring at the Gryffindor hourglass with a satisfied expression. The rubies were steadily retreating back into the top glass, and Cho noticed that Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's were doing the same. Only Slytherin's stayed full and inactive.

Angered at the injustice, Cho shoved Malfoy. "You are so uncivilized!" she yelled at him. "Where do you go around calling people such foul names? Don't you ever insult my friends like that again! And what are you even docking points for? You are so stupid and immature, and you're abusing the idiotic power that Umbridge has given you! Merlin, I can't stand you! You have no morals at all!"

Malfoy didn't move or show any sign that he was listening to what Cho was yelling at him. He simply leaned nonchalantly against the wall, blowing blond bangs out of his face. His indifference infuriated Cho even more, and she continued shouting at him until he sighed dramatically and drawled, "5 points from Ravenclaw for all that…whatever you just said." With that, he straightened and pushed Cho roughly out of his way.

Cho was practically steaming through her ears now. She stopped in front of him, arms folded. "I know why you go around doing all this 'Inquisitor' stuff and Quidditch and insulting other kids," Cho started coldly, as quietly as she could manage. "I know, Malfoy, exactly why you do all this. You just want attention. You just want to be noticed. You're pathetic." She spat the last word into his face. Cho continued, words continuing to flow out of her mouth at top speed. "You just can't stand having someone be more powerful than you. You can't stand having someone be more popular than you. You just want to be someone. You can't stand watching someone else get all the attention. You just want to make a name for yourself. Why are you so obsessed with attention? Huh? Merlin, did your parents neglect you when you were a kid or something?" Cho finished her rant, breathing hard, but instantly regretted what she said the moment that she saw Malfoy's reaction.

Malfoy's thin face remained impassive and emotionless, but Cho noticed something behind his grey eyes…

…_shatter_.

And in that moment, Cho could almost hear Malfoy's soul splinter into a million pieces, yet he never gave away what he was feeling inside. If it weren't for the extreme pain that shone through his deep eyes, Cho would have thought he was continuing to ignore her. Her eyes filled with apologetic tears.

"I'm s-," Cho started to say, but Malfoy cut her off sharply.

"Don't ever," he whispered, voice dangerously quiet, "talk to me again."

And he swept past her and disappeared around the corner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**(A/N) **How was Chapter 6, you guys? I hope you enjoyed it! Now that my finals are over, (runs and jumps in joy) I'll probably be updating daily! So Chapter 7 will be up tomorrow, I can almost guarantee it! In the meantime, please review! I honestly love reading reviews and hearing what you think! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Earendil-DMCC: Yay for another D/C shipper! ;D Ahaha. Hey, I'm 15/F/CA too! Wow, we're so alike. :) Oh yeah, that's a great point you brought up that I think I should elaborate on. It might have been kind of confusing, but the guy in Cho's dream was actually Cedric up until the point where Cho felt Cedric become 'solid'. That was the part when he was "morphing" (w/c?) into Malfoy. And then she looked up and noticed that it wasn't Cedric anymore. Ah, it's so confusing, and I apologize! Lol.

Quillqueen: Thanks for the review again! You're great! Ah, I'm now hooked on your story! ;D Oh yeah, my speedy updates are due to my sad procrastinating skills. ;) I always come straight home and write my story, leaving my school homework until the last minute. It's horrible, and I am the worst procrastinator you'll ever meet! ;D

**Chapter 7.**

After her disastrous encounter with Malfoy, Cho found that she could not sleep as well as she had those weeks after her dream. However, she refused to connect her insomnia with the Slytherin jerk, and instead linked it to the upcoming Ravenclaw-Slytherin Quidditch match. It was called on short notice, since Umbridge hadn't given the Gryffindor Quidditch team permission to play yet. Hence, Ravenclaw was moved up to play Slytherin.

The day of the match found Cho nervously but excitedly awaiting entrance into the Quidditch stadium. She swallowed, but her mouth felt dry. _Oh Merlin, I have to play against Malfoy, _Cho thought miserably. It had been embarrassing enough when they passed each other in hallways during the past weeks, with both students averting their eyes and pretending to be fascinated by the floor. _Now I have to actually come face to face with him…_ Cho sighed heavily.

But she had no time to dwell on her thoughts, because soon enough, Roger pushed open the wooden door and the team soared out into the rowdy cheers and applause. The bright sunlight gleamed in Cho's eyes, and she had to squint to see the figure of Madam Hooch down on the field.

Suddenly, Cho's attention was drawn to a familiar-looking man in the audience. He had long blond hair, tied back aristocratically, and his eyes were steely grey. He clutched an elegant serpent wand and wore a long black cloak that radiated wealth and nobility. He looked a lot like…Malfoy.

_That must be Malfoy's dad,_ Cho thought, amused at the many similarities that he and his father shared.

But all of a sudden, she remembered Malfoy's face when she had mentioned his parents during their "pleasant chat" the other day. His shattered, devastated eyes played over and over again in Cho's head. _Malfoy's father must not have a great relationship with his son. It's great that he came to watch Malfoy play, though. He must not be that bad. _Cho fixed her eyes on Mr. Malfoy again. He was glancing quite obviously at a pocket watch and scowling, as if he'd rather be spending a day at St. Mungo's than at his son's school. Cho's heart filled with an odd emotion for Malfoy. _Am I…feeling sorry for him? That prat!_ Cho almost laughed at the absurdity. _But…it is kind of sad…_

Tweet!

Madam Hooch's whistle broke through Cho's thoughts, and she watched the Chasers zoom past, Adrian Pucey of Slytherin with the Quaffle. Cho ascended a bit higher out of their way to watch for the Snitch. She contemplated on a plan, but knew that a feint would be too risky –Malfoy would obviously be expecting it.

Drumming her fingers nervously on the front of her broom, Cho strained to look for the desperately desired flash of gold. Near the Slytherin goals, Malfoy was doing the same. Cho flew slowly around the pitch, going through tactics in her head. However, none of them seemed to be believable; especially for someone as sharp as Malfoy.

"Get moving, Cho!" Roger yelled as he sped past with the stolen Quaffle.

"Hold on, for Merlin's sake, I'm planning!" Cho cried back, frustrated at his impatience.

Over at the commentator's podium, Lee Jordan was sitting glumly, infected with strep throat, as his blond haired substitute moved the microphone toward her.

"Roger Davidson and his Seeker are now yelling at each other," Luna Lovegood commented conversationally. "I don't understand why they're wasting time, but maybe it's a clever ruse…"

Professor McGonagall leaned her head toward Luna and shouted, "It's Roger Davies, not Davidson!", to which Luna widely ignored and continued dreamily, "Wow, look at that heliopath shaped cloud! Isn't that pretty?"

Cho, incensed, gripped her Comet so tightly she thought her knuckles would break. She was just about to let out a frustrated growl when she saw something glint in the distance. Loosening her hold on the broom slightly, she sped off in the direction of the flash. _Yes! _Cho thought as she got closer, seeing the Snitch hovering in the air. _It is the Snitch!_

Once she got within a few feet of the Snitch, the golden ball swiftly zipped away again, up into the clear vast sky. Cho ascended rapidly to follow it, and it wasn't long before Malfoy noticed and started tailing it as well. Higher and higher the two Seekers rose, and eventually they both reached the point where they were almost flying among the clouds.

Out of the corner of her eye, Cho saw Malfoy accelerate and push his broom higher. They were neck and neck now, hands both extended in attempts to reach the Snitch first. Cho bit her lip as she forced herself even higher, and her ears popped with the decreasing pressure. But she would not allow Malfoy to catch it first…

Suddenly, Malfoy collided with Cho, pushing her forcefully off course. Cho seethed at his immoral playing, and immediately flew back to the green clad Seeker and shoved him back. He turned to scowl at her and, to Cho's irritation, finally passed her and rose even higher.

Cho bent as low as possible to gain speed and closed her eyes. _Come on…_ she silently pushed herself. _Come on, don't let him get to you…You can do it…Cedric is probably watching you right this moment…give him a reason to stay happy…Come on, Cho, you can do it…You're sooo close…_

When Cho finally opened her eyes again, she was shocked to see that she had left an angry Malfoy far behind. The Quidditch pitch was probably a full 300 meters below, and the Snitch was still rising. Cho reached out for the small fluttering ball and missed. _Shit_, she cursed, and attempted again. Miss. Again. Miss. Cho felt her insides burn with determination. At last, at the very moment Cho thought her eardrums would burst, she caught the struggling Snitch between her index finger and thumb.

_Yes!_ Cho screamed silently, and swerved her broom around to come to a halt. As she prepared to start her victorious descent, she passed by Malfoy, who was sitting stock-still on his broom and looking as if he couldn't believe what had just happened. Cho was about to laugh triumphantly in his face when she noticed something was...not quite right.

Malfoy's usually sharp features were dulled, and his whole body appeared to sag heavily onto his broom.

_And his eyes… _

Cho saw, like she had that fateful day, the lifelessness inside his eyes that seemed to consume his entire soul. In fact, if Cho had to choose a word to describe Malfoy at that moment, she would choose…

_dead_.

Malfoy didn't move, but his lifeless eyes bore into Cho's heart. She felt waves of pity roll down her limbs, and she began to tear without understanding why.

Then, out of nowhere, flashes of images began to spin through Cho's mind. A young girl with a sheet loosely clutched in her hand. Running home. The immense pride that soared inside the little heart. Then a woman… yelling at the girl. Waving the piece of paper around like garbage. Throwing the paper onto the floor. Slamming the yellow kitchen door angrily shut behind her. The girl silently weeping as she knelt down to retrieve it. The paper rolling open, and the girl touching it tenderly with her chubby fingers. _Good job Cho! Very well done! A minus. _The girl gazing at the paper. Then remembering her mother's disappointed yells. _You can do better than this..._ Tiny heart breaking. The girl sadly picking it up and throwing it in the fireplace, watching the flames destroy the little sliver of pride she had felt...

Then, as quickly as the images came, they left. Cho blinked to bring herself back to reality, and was surprised to feel fresh, wet tears streaming down her cheeks. _She had finally realized_…

Suddenly, Cho imagined Malfoy's odious father sitting below, sighing and waiting to leave…just waiting to see if his son would make him proud…it wouldn't matter that Malfoy had tried his best but failed…a failure was a failure…a failure would not be acceptable in his family…it brought dishonor, embarrassment… _I can relate…I know how it feels…_

At once, Cho forgot all hostility toward Malfoy and made her way towards him on her broom. He stayed motionless.

Then, slowly, Cho reached out her right hand, still clutching the little Snitch. "Take it," she whispered to Malfoy.

A long, drawn out silence ensued. Malfoy didn't move or say anything, but his eyes gave away all his emotions, conveying his surprise and slight curiosity.

Finally, he opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was an inaudible, almost pain-filled, "Why?"

Cho gave him a tiny smile through her tears. "Because," she said, "you need it. I know you need it. I was you. I am you. I know how it feels to have such pressure to be the best, to be someone. I know why you do everything you do. Because I do it too. I know why you feel the need to make a name for yourself. Because I feel it too. I know how it feels, and I know, now, that you need this. Now take it. I'll live."

In that moment, Cho thought she saw Malfoy's deep eyes water a bit, but when she looked closer, they were as clear as could be. He hesitated for a long time, but eventually, shakily, he stretched his hand out and closed it on Cho's Snitch. The instant their hands met, Cho felt a shock jolt through her, filling her with the warmth she had felt in her dream. For that one fleeting moment, she wished Malfoy would never let go. But he gently took the Snitch, let go, and looked straight at Cho.

Neither of them said anything. But they didn't have to.

Before Malfoy could change his mind, Cho sped toward the pitch as fast as possible, dreading the looks on her teammates' faces. But she knew that she had done the right thing.

As she reached the playing field, she saw the questioning looks on both teams' players, as well as on the students of the entire school. It seemed as if the whole stadium was holding its breath, waiting for Cho to deliver the news.

She took a deep breath.

"Malfoy caught the Snitch."

Cho didn't wait to see her teammates' disappointed expressions, turned, and rushed off the field.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(A/N) **How was Chapter 7? I really hope you guys liked it! If you have any comments, suggestions, etc, feel free to send them my way in a review! ;D Chapter 8 will be COMING SOON! ;D Yay!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey readers! I'm so sorry I forgot to mention last chapter that Chapter 8 would be the last chapter! I'm really sorry, I kind of thought it was unfair to just leave you with the idea that a lot more was going to happen. I feel really bad if this last chapter is disappointing (- -x) but I really really hope that you guys liked the story! Again, sorry for not mentioning it sooner! I'm horrible! Anyway, on to my shout outs to my wonderful reviewers!

Earendil-DMCC: Oh, I know which fanfic you're talking about! Cho's Chic:D Hehe, thanks so much for all the support through my fic, you are majorlyyy awesome. :D

Roonil: Thanks so much for all the support you've given me! Seriously, you are the greatest. I really appreciate it! Thanks for sticking by me from day one! You're the best:D

Swellkisses: Thank you for the review! I love Malfoy's character, but I don't like to play around too much with it. Lol, thanks for the support! You really brightened my day!

Sukuri99: I'm sorry, your MOREs have unfortunately come to an end since my story's ending! I'm so sad about it, but I hope you really enjoyed my fic! Thank you so much for reviewing and supporting me since the first chapters!

**Chapter 8.**

Cho's footsteps echoed forlornly in the stone corridor. Around her, her friends were cheering, celebrating the end of their midyear exams. Cho tried to mirror their expressions, but instead succeeded in widening the emptiness that now resided in her stomach. _I never really resolved the fight with Malfoy. _Cho bit her lip. _I never got the chance to apologize about what I said about his parents.._

"Cho! Let's celebrate! I've got fire whisky!" Marietta giggled in her face. "Let's go! Party in the common room, everyone!" The group of giddy Ravenclaws cheered and skipped down the hall, following Marietta. Cho lagged behind, and eventually, her friends all disappeared up the staircase. Instead of following, Cho slowed and stopped at a windowsill , leaning against it, breathing the brisk spring air and letting the sunlight warm her body. _Mmm, _Cho sighed. _It smells so much like summer… almost one year has gone by… _

Suddenly, Cho became aware of faint footsteps that grew louder and closer with every second. She turned sharply to see who it was, and saw a tall, handsome boy walking toward her, a determined yet uneasy look on his face.

"Hi, Malfoy," said Cho, smiling faintly.

Malfoy stopped in front of her, hands in his pockets. Then, he leaned on the windowsill next to her and simply stared out onto the bright Hogwarts grounds. Cho decided not to break the silence, and was oddly satisfied when Malfoy decided to speak first.

"How did you know?" he said at last, still staring out the window.

Cho sighed and twirled a strand of hair pensively. She remembered trying her hardest to achieve all the grades her parents expected…_Straight O's!_ her mother had urged. She remembered struggling, earlier this year, with her broken heart and plummeting grades. _The pressure was intense,_ Cho reminisced. _I felt like I would break down any minute…_

"I recognized your expression the day of the match, I guess," Cho finally replied. She turned to look at him. "After all, I saw the same one in the mirror for months."

To Cho's astonishment, Malfoy then asked bluntly, "Was it because of Diggory?"

Cho expected herself to snap at him for bringing Cedric up or clam up like she always did when other people tried to talk about Cedric, but she shocked herself by doing neither. In fact, she found herself feeling…calm. If anyone else had brought him up, Cho would have been irritated or standoffish.

But for some reason… she found it perfectly okay for Malfoy to talk about Cedric.

"Yeah," said Cho. "Mostly." Her voice strengthened with the words she had longed to share for so long. Her emotions poured out of her like water–about her parents' high expectations, Cedric's death, her feelings for Harry, her confusion, and Quidditch.

"You helped me there," finished Cho, smiling. "You helped me bring back the happiness I was missing."

"Just by coaching you in Quidditch?" Malfoy asked disbelievingly.

Cho nodded and looked out toward the grounds again. A small gust of wind tousled a few strands of her hair, and when it stopped, the sleek locks settled back neatly and softly onto her shoulder.

"Quidditch," Cho started again, wanting to elaborate, "was the only thing that I loved doing and that made my parents proud. When I was playing, I felt like I was a star player. You know what I mean. I know you know the feeling, Malfoy. I felt like I was _someone_. That's what everyone knew me for, and I loved it. I loved having people cheer for me and celebrate in my honor. I needed Quidditch because I needed that feeling. And then after Cedric died, my Quidditch skills…I don't know…faded away. And that's when I felt my life spiraling out of control. Without that feeling, I was going to break down. I needed help… I needed you."

_I needed you._

Cho suddenly realized the enormity of what had just come spilling out of her mouth. To Draco Malfoy.

And she didn't care.

All of a sudden, Cho found herself wanting Malfoy to answer her, to tell her that everything was back to normal now, to tell her not to worry anymore, to tell her his own life story. She wanted to know everything about him, from his deepest secrets to his favorite ice cream flavor. Cho had never had someone to spill her deepest emotions to, and she wasn't about to let her first _true_ confidant go. She wasn't sure, actually, just how Draco Malfoy had managed to be that confidant, but she liked the feeling. For months, Cho had thought she was abnormal, the only person to suffer through severe pressure and the need to strive for the best.

And then she had found Malfoy.

The last person whom she expected to be going through the same sadness as her.

Meanwhile, Malfoy was clutching his hands together, mulling over her words. Cho could see his jaw muscles straining as he ground his teeth slowly. For once in his life, Malfoy was wordless. He stood like that for well over a minute before smirking slightly and replying, "I know."

Malfoy's hand moved toward Cho's and grasped it firmly, as if assuring her that everything was going to be okay. He moved closer and both students, not entirely sure what was going on, met in a rush of emotion. Cho instantly felt the unnamed feeling from her dream flood her body, and she felt like she was being doused from head to toe in warm, soothing water. Catching every breath that escaped Malfoy's lips, Cho felt the wind pick up and swirl around her, whispering comfortingly in her ear. As she sank into his comforting embrace, her heart grew wings and soared into the utmost reaches of her soul; her skin prickled with the intensity of her building emotions. Cho felt like she could do anything at that moment, that moment that their lips had met.

She was complete. Finally, she truly was.

"Thank you," Cho whispered faintly as they broke apart.

Then, Cho heard the loveliest words –pure, untainted, and not spoiled with use; it was probably the first time they had ever left the Slytherin. They sounded foreign and alien, yet Cho felt as if they had belonged on his tongue the whole time.

"No Cho, thank you," Malfoy replied, gazing back calmly out the window, never letting go of her hand. "And I'll be here, if you want to talk…

_if you ever need me_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(A/N) **Ah, I can't believe my story has come to its end! I had a really good time writing it, and I really hope you guys liked it! Absolutely ANYONE out there can review, I would love to hear how I did, or get some feedback, or whatnot: I'm going to be posting a new story soon, it's just a little Draco/Luna one-shot that I wrote in between writing this one. if you want to check it out, I will reward you with my undying appreciation. :D Haha, keep an eye out, yeah? Thanks so much, everyone! In the meantime, I would love to hear all your opinions and reviews on this fic! .:D


End file.
